Popular Song
by CamcamBambam
Summary: Zexion was never seen as the "Popular Kid" back in high school, but now he's in a worldwide famous band. But when he runs into a less than favorite person in his past will everything come crashing down?
1. See You Again

_This fic is based on the song "Popular Song" by MIKA and Arianna Grande. The story will mostly flashbacks and Zexion is the main character. This is a Zemyx hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: "Don't make me say it again! Please!"_

**Popular Song**

"Zexion! What are you doing babe we have to go meet Axel and Roxas" I look up to see Demyx leaning over the couch to read whats in my lap. "Zexy another book Really?"

"It's not a book its our high school yearbook" i show him the front cover. "Oh" he says strightening up and scrching his neck. "What for i thought you hated high school?"

Its a know fact to all my freinds that those wernt the best years for me. I had a close circle then and there the same one i tell everything and talk to everyday. "Yea well i thought i saw someone last night that looked like...Him". Demyx froze then moved to where i was sitting in his lap. "Yea we all saw him last night too but we decided not to say anything. He took a deep breath before contiuning. You know in case something were to happen like last time.

His words hit my ears then suddenly i was back to that day lying in a puddle of my own blood with the razer laying beside me and the deafning sound of Xion and Roxas's voices behind me as i tryed to focuse on Axel and Dem's faces above me. There faces were blurry but i could tell Axels hair from anywhere and Dem's voice was had already been all to familiar to me. "Zexion stay with us!

"Zexion?!" I snap back to reality with Demyx looking at me with a bewilderd expression. "See this is why i hoped you didn't see him". He mumbled while bringing me to my feet. "You where thinking about that night again werent you?" he asked. I could only nod not trusting my voice.

"We dont have to go out tonight, I can call Ax-" "No its okay Dem. I'm okay we can still go. I Promise i'll be fine." He looked at me trough his lashes. "Are you Sure?

"Yes come on. I know Roxas is already calling us every name in the book.

"What took you guys so long! We've Been waiting on you asshats for HOURS now!" Roxas yells as we approach the group hand in hand. "Oh sut the fuck up roxas." Xion says pushing past him to give Dem and I a hug.

"Hey Guys! So the movie starts in 10 and you know how i like my previews so lets get a move on" Axel calls over his shoulder already ahead of us. "Yea and i want some popcorn" Namine pips up "And we should get some candy" Sora chims in trailing Riku behind him "And i want a soda!"Kari shouts almost running to catch up with them.

i let a chuckle past my lips as i see Demyx looking down at me with puppy dog eyes. "Aright we can get popcorn, candy , and soda too". I let Dem and Xion pull me along with the others. We all keep the conversation going until we reach the counter. Then the high spirts go down the drain as a sickingly familar voice brecks though our conversation.

"How may i- Oh Shit".

_**Clif Hanger! Who Do You Think it is? How will demyx handle it? Will Axel Miss his Previews? Keep Reading to find out! :D**_

_**-CamcamBambam 3**_


	2. I Wanna Be

_**Disclaimer: **_Looks around _**'**__Yea I own Kindom Hearts!' _Cops pull out the Guns. '_Alright Alright!' _

**Chapter 2**

My breathing was unsteady as my feet repeatdly pounded into the ground. "Zexion wait!" Demyx was yelling after me, hot on my trail. I took a sharp left down the corridor and reached a dead end. "Fuck" i let out in fustration.

"Why..Why do you keep running away from me?" Demyx asked while trying to catch his breath and striaghten his uniform. I kept my gaze fixed on the floor knowing that if i looked into his eyes i'd spill my guts.

"Answer me!" he took a step towards me pressing my back against the wall. "I..um" i took a deep breath before finally meeting his hurtful gaze.

"I think im falling in love with you" i blurt out in one swift breath. We stood there searching each others faces until finally he found what he was looking for and pulled me in for a kiss.

It didn't last long but is was enough to make me yearn for the feeling of his lips apon mine once again. "Finally! Axel said you would never notice but i told him i'd get through to you!" He said slapping a huge grin on his face, pulling me a little closer to his chest.

"But babe you don't have to run from me. You can tell me anything you want. I want to be the one who will distract you from all the pain and replace it with the good. _I want be the one you call late at night and the first one that you dial when you open your eyes._" He began singing to me.

I let out a soft giggle and pulled him down for a kiss of my own. When he granted my tounge entrance i thourally explored his mouth. He releaced a moan as i brushed my tounge over the roof of his mouth. Soon the need for air became aparent and we had to release each others lips.

"Wow Zex i didn't know you had It in you, going behind my back and cheating on me!" being far to occupied to notice before,i saw that thre was a class room across the hall with Marluxia standing in its wake."And with this little shit none the less! I guess i'm gonna have to contuine that little lession from earlier."

"Fuck off Marluxia! Zexion said he was done being your bitch so leave"Axel said coming down the main hall with the rest of the gang behind him. Marluxia looked to him with a death glare before looking back to me still clutching Demyx for dear life.

"They won't always be thier to save your ass"he stated before heading in the oppiste direction. Demyx looked at my horrified face and Axel's livid one before asking "What the fuck was that all about. And i want the full story this time not the cover up bullshit from last time"

I looked to Axel. He gave me an ecourageing nod and i pulled away from Demyx looking him dead in the eye. "Are you sure you want to know?" Demyx only nods. "It all started back in-"

"Zexion are you alright?" I looked up to see everyone standing above me. Taking in my surroundings i noticed that i was lying on the floor with my head reasted on Demyxs' lap. "What happened" i asked looking for Namine to answer, her being the closest.

"You Fainted after you saw Mar-Him at the counter" she stopped herself from saying his name after Kari gave her shoulder a shove. "Yea you've been spaced out for 10 mintues now , we're totally missing the movie" Sora whined down by my feet. Everyone shout him a look before he quickly added "But we're all glad to see your okay."

"Sorry Sor" i mumbled as i tried to stand. "It's Fine Zexion. We all understand" they all noded in agreement to Riku's words. I looked around to see no one had gotten any refreshments. "Um we decided against it Roxas said with a shakey smile as he noticed my gaze.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me". "I'll even pay for it my self" i quickly started walking towards the Counter before they could say anything.

I hadn't seen him in years but i reacted like it had happened yeaterday. He looked the same as he did the first time i met him. He'd given up on dyeing his hair that god awful color in high school and it fell just above his multipled pierced ears. He turned when he noticed my aproch.

"Hello sorry for the trouble earlier but i would like 4 large popcorns, 5 large drinks all cokes, and 8 packets of silly straws". He looked to me as if frozen before finally moving around to take my order. I turned to see my friends were all watching with flabergasted expressions. Rolled my eyes and turned back around.

I handed him a 100 dollar bill before he could give me my total. "Keep the change" said while catching Xions eye motining for her to come help. "It was good seeing you Zexion" he hastedly said before Xion and I could make our escape.

I slowly turned at him. "I wish i could say the same" I could just about hear his heart breck as i turned back to Xion and we couniued to walk back towards the others.

_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Shout out to Huntrress Artemis! And to Foxy No hunny its not over this is only the Beginning ;)**_

_**-CamcamBambam**_


End file.
